Pex and Chips
by Skeptica
Summary: I can't think of a better title, but this is for all Pex and Chips fans out there :D. Basically, it's what happens to them after Book 3. Dunno what else to reveal P
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't have a good sense of humor, and this is my first humor fic, so pls comment if you find anything wrong w it. Oh yeah, pls review too =D. Only one ultra short chap so far, will upload soon ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pex nor Chips, so don't sue.**

  
  
Chapter 1 : Can't think of a name.  
  
"Hey Mister!"  
  
Pru sighed and turned around. They HAD to be looking for him, who else could it be? He had to have the worst job in the world. Everyday they had one more demand.what wrong had he done in his past life to deserve this? He was a prison warden for heaven's sake, not a maid.  
  
"Hey Mister!" 

"I heard you."

"Well, yeah. You see, we finished our Barney VCD's and could you get us another volume? Lemme see..."  
  
And with that Pex started counting the volumes they had on hand one by one.  
  
"One, two, three." 

"We have till volume one, silly"

"Don't be crazy Chips."

"It is, see this here? It says 'Vol. 1'."

"You're a genius." 

"Of course I am." Chips replied looking slightly offended. Not that he thought they had any feelings.  
  
"Mister, get us volume two then, sir. Hey, wait a minute!" Pex cried. 

"What is it Pex?" "Look," Pex said, pointing to another volume of Barney VCD. "It says 'Vol. 2'." 

Pru snorted, only a fool would not have spotted that. "So, do you still need volume two?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not, stupid!"  
  
Then Pex and Chips started looking at all the volumes again.  
  
"29 is greater then 30, right Chips?"

"I should think so."

"So what comes after 29?"

"30."

"But 30 is smaller!"  
  
The two of them sat there scratching their heads, wondering what the hell was going on. Obviously, they're brains had not registered the fact that 30 was greater than 29. Yet, it was give them what they want, or watch the two of them trying to tear down the building. Yes, Pru could still remember that day clearly. Pex and Chips were trying to break out of prison that day, but instead of doing it in the dark like most, they did it in broad daylight. How? The simplest way they could think of, breaking down the walls. So they kicked and they punched, till the whole building shook, all the while shouting, 'Barney!'. Then, a mysterious lady came along and said some Barney VCD's or videotapes would pacify them. His supervisors at their wits ends tried, it worked. And that was how Pru's torture started.  
  
"Yeah, 29 is greater than 30, not the other way round."  
  
A triumphant yell interrupted his train of thoughts. 

"Mister, we'd like volume 31." "

You sure?"

"Positive."


	2. Chapter 2: At the Videostore

**AN: I thought Pru would like to have a ultra short chapter to himself. I promise that there will be no such chapters in future though. This is after all a Pex and Chips fic. Anyway, enjoy! (Oh yeah, please review...)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pex and Chips...don't sue pls.**

Chapter 2: At the Videostore

The store attendant eyed eyed the guy in the uniform suspiciously. There had to be something wrong with him, coming to his store practically every week, for Barney VCD's? He had to have one nut case of a child.

"For your daughter?" 

"No."

"Son?"

"No children."

This guy had to be crazy... Barney VCD's, no children? Maybe it was for himself! The store attendant laughed at the thought. 

Neverthless, he asked,

"For yourself?"

The guy looked at him shocked. "No way man, I don't like Barney."

Pru could tell that the store attendant was looking at him curiously. Was his shirt unbuttoned? Pru looked down, no. Maybe his hair was messy. But before he could check, the store attendant had asked another question.

"You know, it's weird for a guy your age to be buying Barney stuff. What's your name?"

Pru chose to ignore the first question, there was no way that guy was going to believe him anyway. He chose to answer only the second. He looked at the guy straight in the eye, for a reason even he did not know why, and answered,

"Pru."

Pru, what a silly name, the store attendant mused, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Okay, it a silly name, I know, my mother chose it. What's your name?"

"Rudolf."

"As in, 'Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds sillier."

"Haha."

"Well, I best get going."

"Well, you know there's a Barney poem writing competition going on."

"Really?"

"Here, details written here."

The store attendant shoved a sheet of paper to him. Pru looked at it with interest, Pex and Chips might like it, and maybe give him some peace for a while.

"Thanks!" Pru called back as he walked out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3: The Poems

**AN: Sry for the bad paragraphing in front, I forgot to paragraph them =P. This chap is lame - v.lame. Expect lots of updates. I broke my foot, so I can't walk around easily = more time on come.**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing, really, don't sue. I have no money. **

Chapter 3: The Poems

"You're back so soon?"

"Yeah."

"Have our VCD's?"

"Yup, here, volume thirty-one." Pru said, handing it over.

Pex looked at it and smiled like a four year old kid would have done.

"Oh, look Chips! They're gonna make a bubble mixture today!"

"Cool!"

Pru looked at them and sighed. How could they be interested in such things? Suddenly, he remembered the poem competition. He took the slip of paper out of his pocket and started reading it. Not bad at all. Winners got to meet the reel Barney. Sensing someone looking at him, he turned and looked behind.

"What's that you got there?"

"A poem competition where you write stuff all about Barney. It says here, 'True Barney fans should take part'. Maybe you should too! Prize is a chance to meet Barney."

"Hand it over," Chips said excitedly. 

"It's true!" He cried, "a chance to meet Barney!!!"

Pru grinned, they were interested in it. Peace at last. 

"I hope we'll win!"

"Here's two pens and some paper," Pru said handing them over," Happy writing!"

________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Chips, lemme see your poem."

"There's only two lines."

"Same here!"

"Let me read it please?"

"Okay"

_It read:_

_Barney's a prple dinosaur_

_He ws a flasher._

"What's a flasher?"

"Ya know, they always say flash and glam? Flasher is better by a level. Like long, longer."

"There's longest. So why not flashest??

"Right."

Pru who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, collapsed in giggles. "I wonder if they'll win?" The thought was hysterical. 

Pex started used his pen and started to write furiously on the paper. (Although I dunno if you can do that)

He read the edited copy out loud.

"Barney's a purple dinosaur, who was a flashest."

"That's good."

"Thanks to you. Let me read yours?"

Pex's poem was no better, although not as stupid.

_Barney rules, Barney rocks_

_He is my idle!!!_

"Idle?"

"Pronounce it as 'Eye Doll', I think. It's one of those few funny words like liaison which have a totally different pronunciation from it's spelling."

"I see."

"Let's write a few more lines."

And with that, the two of them started scribbling on their paper again.


	4. The Shocking Results

AN: Sry for the bad paragraphing in front, I forgot to paragraph them =P. This chap is lame - v.lame. Expect lots of updates. I broke my foot, so I can't walk around easily = more time on come.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own almost nothing, really, don't sue. I have no money.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Shocking Results  
  
  
  
Pru sat at the coffe table, sipping some coffee and going through his mail. A purple envelope caught his eye. He tore it open curiously, who in the world would send such an evelope?  
  
brIt read:  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Barney Poem Writing Competition  
  
This year, a total of 4 people participated and we are proud to announce  
  
that you came in third. Well done, Pex!  
  
Enclosed are 2 tickets to America. (you may bring a friend along =D)  
  
-Barney  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
***  
  
BPrison/B  
  
"Hey, Pex, you won the poem competition, congrats."  
  
"How about me?" Chips demanded.  
  
"You won nothing. Here are the plane tickets for you to keep,"  
  
"Keep?"  
  
"You don't expect to get out of prison while serving your jail term, do you?"  
  
Pex's mind worked furiously, trying to think of a reason as to why he wasn't allowed to leave. He looked at Chips, hoping Chips would have an answer. Chips was scratching his head, looking just as puzzled. Finally, he asked, "Why?"  
  
"Go figure," was Pru's reply.  
  
Pex's glowered at him, "I WANT to go."  
  
"No, and bye."  
  
"Bye?"  
  
"Yes, I'm quitting this job, it's so tough, and I get scolded all the time, even for letting you enter this stupid competition."  
  
"Good bye then..."  
  
Pex and Chips watch as Pru left.  
  
"I'm so sad he's going."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Chips, I wanna go to see Barney."  
  
"Where do you think he will be?"  
  
"Hollywood, duh." 


	5. Chapter 5 : Jail FREE

AN: Sorry for the long update, (whereupon I doubt anybody would be interested in this fic any longer), but I will finish this no matter what _. I don't like laving stuff lying around. This chappie is gonna be dead fast paced, what can I say? I'm sneaking on the com again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Chapter 5 : Jail FREE  
  
"Pex, I'm hungry." "That's not MY problem. Chips, I'm hungry." "Hey! THAT'S my lines!"  
  
And so it was decided, after much debation, that they would drop by a nearby restaurant and grab a bite.  
  
"Whooo.the food here looks great, never seen such good food in ages. Prison never had anything good, so glad we broke out!" "Yeah, me too Pex, me too."  
  
Nearby, the shop attendant looked at them curiously. Did she just hear - prison?  
  
"Hey, Pru," she called to her friend, "those two sure look fishy." "Well, you get a lot of weird people around here," he replied looking at the two strangely familiar figures. "What? Oh, two cups of tea coming right up!"  
  
*2h later*  
  
"I'd like some cheese milk, lady." "But, we don't serve - " Pex clenched his fists into a tight ball, the lady got the message, and scurried off as fast as she could. Boy couldn't she wait for them to leave.  
  
"You have a bill of $200." "Hmmm? I don't remember eating that much, and when I say I don't, I don't." "Chips, let's go." "Huh? Sure," Chips replied grabbing a drumstick, " Let's go."  
  
The shop keeper gave a sigh of relief as she watched them go. That meal was on the house.  
  
"Chips, how do we get to Hollywood?" "I dunno, by plane I suppose."  
  
"HEY! TAXI!!!"  
  
"Airport."  
  
Pex looked at his friend in frank admiration. To get to a plane they needed the airport, which required some form of transport, in this case, a taxi. And Chips had figured all that out.  
  
"Chips, you're bloody brilliant."  
  
*At the airport*  
  
"Excuse me sirs! You can't go in there without you tickets!" "Huh? Oh, right. Here."  
  
"Okay sirs,"  
  
Prudence smiled at them warmly. You always met a couple of confused tourists like them. Oh, wait till she told Pru!!!  
  
Pex and Chips had somehow got onto the plane bound for Hollywood. And as the plane slowly began its ascent, they both smiled happily. Hollywood, Barney, here we come!!!  
  
And meanwhile, on 3 different tv screens at home, their exact faces were being shown on tv. And different thoughts flashed in three different people's minds.  
  
Lady: I knew they were fishy! Pru: Oh my.(with a smile) Prudence: Aren't they the tourists? Oh my gosh!!! Wait till I tell Pru!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: End

AN: Not very good at humor... think I will start on something general instead. So I will just end it all in this chapter.  
  
Last Chapter: ...  
  
But Prudence never got to tell Pru. Cos' shortly after the plane Pex and Chips were not took off, it met a giant meteorite halfway, killing all it's passengers. (You might be interested to know that Pex and Chip's last words were, "Barney, Save Us.") Then, the plane and meteorite crashed into the sea. There were huge tsunamis which wiped out the entire civilization. And. That was how the world came to an end. And. That was why Prudence never got to tell Pru... because they all died. 


End file.
